Cat-Olympics
Run by 4pinkbear! ''' Every 5 moons, the clans hold a Cat-Olympics, where leaders pick cats from their clans to be in "teams" against other clans. Also, Loners, Rogues, and other groups also are eligable to join. NOTE: Only 2 cats per person per 1 group/clan. (So you can enter 2 cats you own from one group to enter in with. but can have 2 cats each that you own per group). To join in, Leave a message on the Talkpage and wait for approval. The winning clan/group (make sure to PLAY FAIR) gets one kit per member from one of 4pinkbear's litter and a special gold medal on their clan page (soon-to-be-made). Groups & Cats Entering '''Judge-Cats (3 ONLY): Medalstar - old bronzey-gold tom with glossy fur and dark amber eyes. Has been a judge since the beginning of the clans. Immortal. (4pinkbear) Goldrose - Creamy red she-cat with gold paws and blue eyes. (Phoenix) Tsukistorm - Slender, muscular, broad-shouldered, blue-gray tom with black paws, a white flash on his forehead, large, pointed ears, a long, flowing tail, and intense amber-gold eyes. (Dove) Der Riese Richtofen (4pinkbear) Takeo (4pinkbear) DawnClan Icefeather (4pinkbear) Fadedwhisper (4pinkbear) Phoenixfeather (Phoenix) Ebonystorm (Phoenix) Bramble-ears (Wild) Waterpaw (Bird) Eaglepaw (Bird) DarknessClan Mountainrush (4pinkbear) Hazeleap (4pinkbear) CloudClan Tinystar (4pinkbear) Shadowlight (4pinkbear) Northwind (Phoenix) Thundercloud (Phoenix) DemonClan Slashstar (Wild) Smalltail (Wild) Bloodfang (Phoenix) ''FeatherClan; Dappledsnow (Dove) Crowsong (Dove) Chinchilladawn (Phoenix) Goldenhorizon (Phoenix) LeapClan; Swallowtalon (Dove) Sailstream (Dove) WingClan; Graytalon (Dove) Heartfleck (Dove) Fireglade (Phoenix) Dapplestorm (Phoenix) FallenClan; Runningsparrow (Dove) Petalhope (Dove) Sharkheart (Phoenix) Spellpaw (4pinkbear) Risingnight (Aspen) Swancloud (Aspen) BirdClan; Saburemist (Dove) Sagepelt (Dove) Blueberry (Phoenix) Whitedawn (Phoenix) AlchemyClan Goldstar (Phoenix) Kindheart (Phoenix) Samantha (4pinkbear) SolClan Getsugaclaw (Phoenix) Aoipelt (Phoenix) TimeClan Sunsetstar (Phoenix) Duskclaw (Phoenix) MedallionClan Sonicstar (Phoenix) Pinkrose (Phoenix) GoldenClan Snowstar (Wild) Roseflower (Wild) Barkfur (Aspen) Jadepaw (Aspen) Neko-MimiClan Goldenpaw (Destiny) Moonstrike (Wild) Pinksakura (Phoenix) Akira (Aspen) Karin (Aspen) Dawnfeather (4pinkbear) Wildstorm (Wild) Honestypaw (Phoenix) DarkClan Earthstep (Aspen) Gentlehope (Aspen) MorningClan Amberhope (Aspen) Leopardsoul (Aspen) LightningClan Stormashes (Aspen) Lemonpaw (Aspen) Points Der Riese - 0 DawnClan - 10 DarknessClan - 0 CloudClan - 0 DemonClan - 0 FeatherClan - 0 LeapClan - 0 WingClan - 0 FallenClan - 0 BirdClan - 10 AlchemyClan - 10 SolClan - 0 TimeClan - 0 MedallionClan - 0 GoldenClan - 0 Neko-MimiClan - 0 DarkClan - 0 MorningClan - 0 LightningClan - 0 RPG Center "Welcome to the 20th annual Cat Olympics. Our newcomer to the Cat Olympics is none other than the loner Group known as Group 935, run in the Der Riese district of our woods by Richtofen!" Medalstar yowled. Richtofen dipped his head in respect to the older tom and Takeo dipped his as well. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 23:03, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Goldstar unsheated and sheathed his claws nervously. "Why so nervous?" Kindheart asked. "Lot of cats here. Not too happy about our chances of winning," Goldstar responded. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 01:00, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "GoldenClan and DemonClan are here!" Snowstar called out as they entered. -- Go Sweden! 01:03, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Greetings, GoldenClan and DemonClan!" Sunsetstar greeted. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 01:05, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Samantha purred. "It's okay, Goldstar relax." "Alright, in our first match, we'll have the pin down! We'll have AlchemyClan versus Der Riese in the first ring! To win, you must keep your claws sheathed while fighting to get the opponent pinned! Only Two Cats per group may participate, and the winner gets the points!" Medalstar announced. Samantha nudged Goldstar. "Let me go-I know Richtofen's tricks! And he and Takeo are going in, I just know it!" Samantha meowed. Richtofen prowled into the first ring, eyes narrowed, awaiting his opponents. This was a piece of mouse for him! No doubt about it. Takeo stood next to him. Richtofen stretched. "Ready to get 10 points for Group 935?" Takeo meowed. "Heck YES!" Richtofen replied, stretching his back. His eyes went pale amber, which meant he was battle-ready. "And in our other ring, BirdClan and TimeClan!" Medalstar announced, dipping his head. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 01:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay, but I'm fighting as well," Goldstar meowed. Sunsetstar and Duskclaw padded up. "I wonder if anyone else will show for TimeClan," Duskclaw lamented. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 01:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen purred as Goldstar and Samantha arrived in the ring. "Ah, this is going to be so easy!" Takeo meowed in laughter. "I get Goldstar, you get your niece." Takeo whispered near-silently. Richtofen nodded. "Bring it!" he spat. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 01:26, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Try me," Goldstar taunted. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 01:28, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I'm using my iPod, so I'm a little slow) Goldenpaw looked down around her feet nervously, flinching and shying away whenever a cat hissed and scooted away from her. She glanced around her nervously, only to relax as she saw her sister, Poppytail waving down at her with Snowstar up in a tree. The rest of Neko-MimiClan looked down and smiled encouragingly and comfortingly at her. Neko-Mimi-chanWatashi wa Neko Neko-chan-san-tan-desu-nya! 01:31, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "BEGIN!" Medalstar yowled. Richtofen smirked. "Alpha Newset Change Order 1!" Richtofen yowled. Takeo darted forward, circling the two AlchemyClan cats quickly, sending up clouds of dust to clog their vision. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 01:35, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moonstrike padded up beside Goldenpaw and nodded. -- Go Sweden! 01:36, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Samantha coughed, squinting her eyes. "Goldstar! I can't see! Watch out if they attack us!" Samantha hissed. Richtofen laughed maniacally. "Good. Smart, just as I raised you to be bright. Takeo, circle them faster!" Richtofen yowled. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 01:38, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Samantha lunged forward and pinned Takeo by surprise down. "Takeo, you're out!" Medalstar meowed. Takeo sulked out and to the outer edge of the ring. "Oh, vhat's zis? My own kit, so strong now, huh?" Richtofen taunted, and lunged forward, grabbing Samantha's scruff and pinning her to the ground by the chest. "You're out, Samantha!" Medalstar meowed. "You can do it, Goldstar!" Samantha cheered, running over next to Kindheart outside the ring. Richtofen smirked. "think you have vhat it takes?" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 01:50, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC-ish) "And in the 3rd Ring-CloudClan against DawnClan!" Medalstar announced, and nudged Goldenrose awake. "Ready to watch?" Medalstar mewed. Icefeather straightened her warriors into a line. "We wanna win, right? WHO ARE WE!?" she yowled. "DAWNCLAN!" her clanmates yowled in reply. "WHO ARE WE!?" "DAWNCLAN!" "Now Phoenixfeather and Eaglepaw, get out there!" she yowled encouragingly. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 01:56, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Huh? Oh, yeah," Goldenrose meowed. "Is use of alchemy legal?" Kindheart asked. Phoenixfeather strode up to the ring. "I'm ready," she meowed. "Go, mom!" Grassdawn cheered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 02:06, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eaglepaw stepped onto the ring, he was quite big for his age which was 2 years old, and his eyes skirted the ring. 'HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 02:07, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Northwind purred. "This should be fun if Tinystar lets me in the ring," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 02:10, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Northwind, C'mon. We're up." Tinystar meowed. She was smaller than a regular apprentice, but seemed fierce beyond words. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 02:11, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Um, is my question going to be answered?" Kindheart asked. Northwind padded up to the ring. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 02:13, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I guess I can explan that Tinystar was born a moon early, like Tigerstar was, and was so tiny, which she gained her name from. She was the only survivor of the litter, and she was going to be named Wishkit or Luckkit, but her father refused and forced her mom to keep the name Tinykit. BC) "Not allowed, that would be cheating." Medalstar meowed. Tinystar growled, narrowing her eyes. "I may be small, but I pack a pawwnch!" Tinystar yowled. Richtofen dodged anything Goldstar swiped at him, claws sheathed. "Holy Great Spirit of the Heavens!" Richtofen spat as a blow came to his face hard. He hissed and lunged forward, and somehow, in the clouds of dust that came forward, there was hissing and fighting no one could see, Goldstar had Richtofen pinned. "Lemme go! Get off of me!" Richtofen protested, eyes turning pale brown. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 02:18, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Not until you say uncle," Goldstar purred in amusement. "Bring it!" Phoenixfeather meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 02:21, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "In Ring One, AlchemyClan gets 10 points!" Medalstar yowled. "And in rings two and three, BEGIN!" he added. Tinystar lunged forward, flapping her wings hard. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 02:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather ducked under Tinystar while Northwind headed straight for her. "You're mine, Phoenixfeather!" the she-cat shouted. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 02:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eaglepaw laughed "There's a reason they call me Eaglepaw!" He jumped high enough to meet Tinystar in mid-flight '''HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 02:26, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tinystar swiped at him, claws sheathed as in the rules of Pin-Down. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 02:27, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eaglepaw spun to the ground and landed perfectly balanced, and looked up at Tinystar. HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 02:34, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tinystar spiralled into a dive-bomb.Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 02:35, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Eaglepaw waited until she was close enough... He dodged quickly, making her slam into the ground HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 02:38, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Tinystar quickly rose to her feet, stretching out her wings again, and blowing an enormous gust of wind at Eaglepaw, even though the she was twice as small as him. He fell backwards, and she squawked (Bird-Genes) in triumph. Her eyes narrowed, and she let out a battle cry, charging forward. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 02:42, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Yeah! Come on Eaglepaw!" Bramble-ears cheered from the stands. -- Go Sweden! 11:04, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Northwind leapt over Phoenixfeather and tried to pin her down, but the ginger she-cat rolled out of the way and flung herself at Northwind. The two she-cats tussled until Phoenixfeather managed to pin Northwind down. "You got me..." Northwind admitted. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 13:02, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Tinystar turned around. "Oh, no!" she hissed in slight horror, and flapped her wings harders, until dust came up just as it had in the first ring. "Heh." she grumbled. But Eaglepaw had sprang up at the last second and put a paw on her chest, got over top of her, and pinned her down to the ground right after they fell down to the ground. "DawnClan gets 10 points!" Medalstar announced. "NOOOOO!" Tinystar wailed, and then ferocity came in her eyes. "Next event is track run! You are all bird-slop after that!" Tinystar squawked. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 14:13, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "YEEAHH! Can I do track run?" Bramble-ears asked. -- Go Sweden! 20:22, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Stormashes, can I do the track run? I run really fast! If you do not let me then I will hurt you." Lemonpaw mewed. "Sure, Lemonpaw." Stormashes replied. Aspen (Epic Talk) 21:16, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Alright. All clans and other forest groups, pick your three best runners! First part of track run is to RACE!" Medalstar yowled. "Bramble-ears, you're in, then. I'm going, too. Waterpaw, you up to it?" Icefeather meowed Richtofen frowned. "Medalstar! There's only 2 members of Der Riese here!" he spat, fur bristling. "2 will work." Richtofen let out a low growl. "We're in zis togezzur, Takeo. Let's do it!" Richtofen meowed, ferocity sparking in his usually dull eyes. "Yeah!" Takeo replied. "WE ARE DER RIESE!" Richtofen yowled. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 21:40, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "There is only two of us too, Lemonpaw so be run together." Stormashes mewed. Aspen (Epic Talk) 21:53, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Waterpaw looked at Icefeather and nodded HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 22:02, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lemonpaw sighed and rolled her eyes. Aspen (Epic Talk) 22:18, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Goldenpaw-I'll go with you if you'd like!" Dawnfeather mewed, swiping the dirt off her arm. "We have to participate, you know." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 00:15, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Come on, when will we run?" Bramble-ears asked. -- Go Sweden! 00:17, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Phoenixfeather sighed. "I probably won't run," she muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 00:25, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I didn't eat a energy mouse for nothing!" Bramble-ears said. -- Go Sweden! 00:27, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I don't need that, I've trained like a normal cat would" Waterpaw sniffed "It gets better results" HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 01:03, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I've done that, so I'll be super hyper!" Bramble-ears eyes suddenly turned blood-shot. "Energy..RUSH!" -- Go Sweden! 01:05, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Watch you be tired out after a few seconds" she glared at Icefeather "He's acting ridiculous" HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 01:06, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "LETS START!" Bramble-ears jumped around! -- Go Sweden! 01:07, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lemonpaw rolled her eyes at Bramble-ears' behavior. "Stupid DawnClan tom...." Lemonpaw hissed under her soft breath. Stormashes hissed. "Lemonpaw, do not judge DawnClan. They are a very large and strong Clan." Stormashes scolded. "Oh yes of so great warrior that isnt even my mentor!" Lemonpaw mewed. Aspen (Epic Talk) 01:22, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Heeey, I will get AshClan, DemonClan, and GoldenClan in your camp." Bramble-ears said as he jittered. -- Go Sweden! 01:23, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Bramble-ears, shut up!" Lemonpaw hissed. Stormashes shook his head. Aspen (Epic Talk) 01:28, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Freedom of speeeech!" Bramble-ears said as he contiuned jittering. -- Go Sweden! 01:29, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Please!" Lemonpaw begged in a growl. "Lemonpaw, shut up." Stormashes mewed. "No!" Lemonpaw hissed. Aspen (Epic Talk) 01:31, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Waterpaw leaped and sat down on Bramble-ears "I'll get off when you act like a mature full grown cat" HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 01:33, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "JITTERIE JITTERIE!" Bramble-ears sprang out from under Waterpaw. "I can't s stop it!" -- Go Sweden! 01:35, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I have to go after this post. Goodbye.) Lemonpaw growled and rolled her eyes again. Stormashes sighed as he waited for the running compitition to start. Aspen (Epic Talk) 01:40, July 13, 2011 (UTC) (Bye) ---- "I need another!" Bramble-ears pulled out five more energy mouses. -- Go Sweden! 01:42, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Getsugaclaw chuckled. "Amazing that he's so hyper," Aoipelt noted. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 02:06, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Icefeather shook her head. "Bramble-ears, it's unessecary to eat. Just determination and good sportsmanship is the ingredient to success." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 02:09, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Good luck you guys!" Sakurakit cheered for DawnClan. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 02:13, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lemonpaw stared at Bramble-ears, an odd look on her face. "Lemonpaw, you know what you need?" Stormashes mewed. "What, mousebrain?" Lemonpaw hissed and looked up at Stormashes. "Love. You need someone to love you and for you to love them back." Stormashes mewed. Lemonpaw stared at her paws. "Why do I need love?" Lemonpaw asked. "Because maybe you would be nicer to people." Stormashes explained. Lemonpaw was now lost in thought. Aspen (Epic Talk) 02:28, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I need MORE energy mouse!" Bramble-ears stuffed all five of them in his mouse. -- Go Sweden! 12:01, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm not sure if Bramble-ears should run. He'll burn all that energy too quickly," Blueberry noted. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 12:42, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Woah, this is a rare sight. A few clan's must've came late." Medalstar meowed. "DuskClan isn't here....strange, y'know." he meowed to Goldenrose. "WE'RE HERE!" Thrushstar burst out. "You missed the first event!" Medalstar meowed. "Oh well, we'll make up the points. Has the track run started?" "No. But it starts in 10 minutes!" "Okay...er...Fadedwhisper will go in instead of Bramble-ears." Icefeather meowed, looking away. Fadedwhisper nodded. "So now-it's Fadedwhisper, Waterpaw, and Phoenixfeather." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 13:14, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Thank Starclan" Waterpaw growled "He would have fallen during the first few seconds of the race cause of all those mouses he was eating" HetaliaEpic show, go Russia 14:30, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Mmm, this tastes good." Bramble-ears said as he chewed the energy mice. "I'll be fine, I can choose when to unleash the energy." -- Go Sweden! 19:49, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, you'll be in the next event then." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:05, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "So I run track or what?" Bramble-ears said as he swallowed the energy mice. -- Go Sweden! 20:06, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You're in the next event, kiddo. We had a quick change. You eat as much as you need, jog in place, so that you're ready for the Snow Tag next." Icefeather meowed. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:07, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay." Bramble-ears began to eat more energy mice and drink water. -- Go Sweden! 20:11, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen had a sports drink, of course. He had just about anything twoleg. What a strange cat. "Takeo, I grabbed you some Gatorade on ze vay out." he meowed, tossing a bottle to his friend. "Thanks!" Takeo purred, lapping up the blue liquid. Richtofen also had a bucket of ice to sit in. "Ahhhhhh..." Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 20:16, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramble-ears began to go to the snack bar and get more energy mice. "This will be great when I release all my energy." -- Go Sweden! 20:19, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Alright! Line up at the track to begin, please! It is three nonstop laps. Two cats wait in the center in the Pit Stop and will take turns to do each lap! The first one to go line up, the others go onto the pit stop in your designated area!" Medalstar yowled. Icefeather nodded. "Fadedwhisper will go first. Waterpaw, Phoenixfeather, go to the pit stop. Good luck!" she meowed. Fadedwhisper nodded. Richtofen jogged in place. "Who are we!?" Takeo hissed. "Der Riese!" "Who ARE we!?" "Der RIESE!" "WHO ARE WE!?" "DER RIESE!" "HO YESSSS! NOW GET OUT THERE!" "YES SIR! Wait a second-I'm your leader!" "SO!?" "FINE!" Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 00:22, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bramble-ears contiuned to stuff his face with energy mice. "It was really nice of Sliceclaw to give me these." -- Go Sweden! 11:05, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Getsugaclaw stretched. "I can't wait to run," he meowed. Phoenixfeather bounded up to the pit stop. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 13:08, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fadedwhisper stretched her legs, and looked through the crowd for Sparrowfrost. She didn't see him and frowned. "On your mark! Get set! GOOOO!!" Medalstar yowled. Richtofen burst outwards and then slowed to keep a steady pace. He was still in about 1st or second, but Takeo wasn't the faster one. Fadedwhisper pushed her legs onward no matter how tired it made her. She got to the point she was right next to Richtofen. Richtofen smirked and went a little faster so he could jump in front of her. Violet (Richtofen's Talk) 15:18, July 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Getsugaclaw hovered tied in third with Sonicstar matching his pace. ♥Phoenixfeather: Don't let Shizou near Izaya XD!♥ 17:45, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG